Trêve inconsciente
by Avalon-curse
Summary: Allen n'en peut plus. Il va finir par craquer. Komui décide donc de lui donner une journée de congé pour qu'il se repose. Cela pourrait-il aider notre exorciste aux cheveux blancs ?


Hey ! Je vous présente mon premier one-shot que je poste sur ce site ! *flippe à mort*

Disclaimer : DGM, et encore moins Allen, ne m'appartiennent. Tout et à Katsura Hoshino ! (Allen : *part se cacher*)

Note : Quelques spoilers (vous êtes prévenu .)

* * *

Trêve inconsciente

Cela faisait deux mois maintenant qu'Allen avait appris pour sa nature de Noé. Il était l'hôte du quatorzième et il le rejetait de tout son cœur… ceux de la Congrégation aussi le rejetaient.

Il n'était plus vu comme le gentil et adorable Allen Walker, exorciste aux cheveux d'un blanc immaculé qui les sauverait de la guerre contre le Comte Millénaire. Désormais, dès qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, il entendait ce que trouveurs et scientifiques racontaient sur lui. Un Noé, un traitre, quelqu'un qui les amènerait à leur perte… et même une monstruosité. D'après les souvenirs d'Allen, ces insultes, où il était ouvertement considéré comme un monstre et une erreur de la nature, il ne les avait plus entendu depuis ses 7 ans.

Pendant ses voyages avec Mana, le gant offert par celui-ci cachait sa main, origine des insultes. Et lors de son entrainement avec Cross, le charisme de l'homme faisait passer l'enfant au second plan, donc invulnérable aux injures.

Une fois exorciste, il était ce que l'ont peut appeler « respecté ». Après tout sa gentillesse sans fond faisait de lui un être presque pur dans ce monde sombre. Mais finalement, et après huit ans sans insultes, le voilà revenu à l'état de bête de foire.

Ses camarades exorcistes aidaient comme ils pouvaient. Lenalee le réconfortait comme une grande sœur le ferait avec son petit frère, Lavi l'invitait à faire des crasses à leur camarade épéiste, même Kanda le provoquait plus souvent, pour lui faire oublier ceux qui le « maltraitaient » verbalement, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais. Seul Chaoji rabaissait toujours autant Allen. Mais parmi les scientifiques, quelques uns le soutenaient comme Reevre, Johhny, Ji-ji et Cash, sans oublier Jerry, le cuisinier qui adorait son petit ange si gourmant. Et bien évidemment, Komui.

L'intendant avait d'ailleurs bien compris la détresse du plus jeune face aux commentaires désobligeants qu'il entendait sans arrêt. Il faisait comme il pouvait pour lui changer les idées. Lui demander d'aider au rangement de son bureau et de ses expériences, attaques de Komurins… mais surtout, les missions. Pour Allen, être hors de la Congrégation était ce qui l'éloignait le plus de ces insultes qui le faisaient flancher. Dès qu'il y avait une mission, Allen allait voir Komui en le secouant presque.

« Donnez moi cette mission ! » le suppliait-il à chaque fois. Komui acceptait, ne supportant pas de voir la peine chez le plus jeune. Mais il y avait autre chose que le chinois ne supportait pas. Allen, d'habitude très pâle, l'était encore plus, les cernes étaient très prononcées sous ses yeux vide d'une quelconque lueur de vie. L'adolescent se tuait à la tâche avec toute ces missions… et ses cauchemars. Komui se promenait souvent la nuit et rares sont celles où il n'entend pas les sanglots terrifiés de l'exorciste maudit.

Finalement, Komui avait prit une décision. Et c'est pour ça que aujourd'hui, Allen Walker se trouvait avec une journée de repos sur les bras, ne sachant quoi en faire.

Comme il ne se débrouillait pas très bien avec les langues étrangères, il était resté en Angleterre. Il opta finalement pour l'option « s'asseoir sur un banc dans un parc calme ». Pour être honnête, Allen était épuisé et faire une quelconque activité physique ne l'intéressait guère.

Le blandinet commençait à piquer du nez quand des murmures se firent entendre.

**_Sale monstre… immondice aux cheveux blancs… pentacle du Diable sur le visage…_**

Il ne releva pas les yeux vers les personnes qui murmuraient ça… à quoi bon ? Pour attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui ? Pour créer du tapage dans ce parc plutôt calme ? Il ne ferait pas cette bêtise de se faire injurier encore plus. Mais Allen n'en pouvait plus, et une expression chagrinée vint passer la barrière de son masque souriant.

\- Excuse-moi mon garçon, pourrai-je m'asseoir à tes cotés ?

\- Pardon ?

Allen releva finalement la tête vers la voix rassurante d'un homme. Celui-ci devait avoir la quarantaine, il avait une élégante barbe de trois jours et ses deux atouts étaient sa canne et son chapeau haut-de-forme. Mais ce qui fit rater un battement au cœur d'Allen fut le sourire chaleureux de la personne. Cet homme… n'était pas comme les autres, et surtout, l'aura qu'il dégageait lui rappelait étrangement Mana. Finalement l'information arriva au cerveau d'Allen et il répondit à la question de l'inconnu.

\- O-oui bien sûr… installez-vous monsieur…

\- Merci bien !

L'homme prit donc place sur le banc en enlevant son chapeau, dévoilant ainsi des cheveux bruns ramenés en arrière à l'exception de quelque mèche rebelles qui ondulaient devant son visage. Il posa son haut-de-forme entre eux deux. Ils ne se disaient rien, préférant observer ce qui leur plaisait dans le parc. Mais leurs contemplations furent coupées par les murmures incessants des passants qui chuchotaient des choses peu sympathiques au sujet du blandinet.

L'homme ne préféra rien dire au début, mais au bout de cinq minutes, il coupa le silence entre lui et Allen dont l'esprit se brisait peu à peu.

\- C'est de toi dont parlent toutes ces personnes qui passent ?

\- …sûrement… oui... c'est bien de moi en fait… _et il va reprendre son chapeau et partir, ne voulant pas côtoyer un monstre, _songea amèrement le maudit.

Et en effet l'homme prit son chapeau, l'épousseta et… le reposa sur ses genoux, montrant sa totale absence d'une envie de partir. Il reprit la parole.

\- Et… ces personnes… est-ce qu'elles te connaissent ? Savent-elle qui tu es ?

\- …non…

\- Je vois. Ne sois pas touché par de telles paroles ! Ignore les, c'est la meilleure façon de les ennuyer ! annonça le quarantenaire avec une voix chantante sous le regard éberlué du plus petit. Voilà qu'on lui donnait des conseils maintenant… des conseils plutôt logiques en soit d'ailleurs.

\- C'est… c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça, annonça timidement Allen en se grattant la joue, _et surtout venant d'un inconnu…_

\- Ah au fait ! Sans vouloir t'effrayer, comment te nommes tu mon garçon ?

\- Allen, monsieur, lui répondit l'exorciste, ne pouvant s'empêcher de respecter cet homme dont l'aura paternelle chamboulait le martyr. Bon dieu qu'il avait l'impression de se retrouver avec Mana.

Allen ne fut d'ailleurs nullement offensé par le fait que l'homme ne se soit pas présenté, il appréciait tellement sa présence qu'il en oublia lui même de lui demander son nom.

Si Allen devait choisir quelle journée fut la meilleure pour lui, en dehors de celle de son adoption par ce clown si loufoque et gentil, il désignerait sûrement celle qui passait en ce moment avec cet homme. Soit elle n'avait pas bien commencée mais il avait sut retourner la situation.

Ils passèrent toute la journée à se parler, et Allen se sentait normal. Oui, normal, comme chaque personnes de son âge. C'était partit d'un sujet banal. « Quel est ton plat préféré ? », « Qu'aimes-tu faire dans la vie ? », « Tu mets combien de sucres dans ton thé ? ». Quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui. Quelqu'un voulait le connaître, voulait en savoir plus sur ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque souriant. Et Allen lui renvoyait la balle. « Vous avez des passe-temps vous ? », « Vous avez des animaux ? Moi j'aime bien les chiens », « Vous avez de la famille ? ». Aucun des deux ne manquait d'imagination, leur stock de question loufoques, inutiles et étrange était inépuisable. Les passants regardaient d'un mauvais œil cet étrange duo qui riait d'un tout et d'un rien. Certains parents éloignèrent même leurs progénitures trop curieuses de voir cet homme au haut-de-forme et cet enfant du diable aux cheveux blancs. Les deux concernés s'en fichaient, bien trop absorbés par leur conversation palpitante aux yeux du plus petits et intéressante pour le plus vieux.

Mais il y une fin à chaque choses, le temps vous rattrapant constamment. Et lorsque la journée fut au crépuscule, Allen savait qu'il devait retourner à la Congrégation. L'homme sembla d'ailleurs le remarquer.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Allen ?

\- Oh… c'est que… je dois retourner… « chez moi », Allen devait avouer qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à considérer la Congrégation comme sa maison.

\- … chez toi aussi, tu n'es pas accepté ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Donc souviens-toi de mes conseils ! Et puis certaines personnes doivent tout de même t'accepter comme tu es~ !

\- Oui… Merci beaucoup ! J'espère qu'on se reverra !

Sur ces mots Allen se leva, s'inclina et repartit, non sans jeter plusieurs coup d'œil à l'homme qui était toujours assis, à regarder un petit étang.

A la cafétéria de la Congrégation, les montagnes de plats refirent leur apparition. Allen avait retrouvé l'appétit, au grand bonheur de Jerry. Mais personne ne pu vraiment faire la conversation au blandinet, celui-ci, après avoir remplit son gouffre infini, était directement repartit dans sa chambre. Non pas pour échapper aux remarques désobligeantes, mais plutôt pour s'affaler sur son lit et rattraper tout le sommeil qui lui manquait. Komui était sûr d'une chose, s'il paissait devant la chambre du symbiotique, il n'attendrait aucun pleur, aucun cri, et que s'il entrait, il verrait un sourire paisible étalé sur les lèvres du plus jeune endormi.

Allen commençait s'ailleurs justement à sombrer dans le sommeil, quand une question vînt effleurer son esprit.

_« Reverrai-je cet homme ? Ah zut… comment s'appelle-t-il ? Je ne le lui ai pas demandé… »_

Il était très tard, la lune scintillait d'une lueur argentée. L'homme remit son haut-de-forme et partit enfin du parc. Les rues étaient presque vides. Il tourna dans une ruelle déserte.

\- Allen Walker… cette petite trêve nous aura à tous les deux fait le plus grand bien, même si toi, tu n'en étais pas conscient.

Un costume vînt se matérialiser autour de lui, l'englobant entièrement et changeant totalement son apparence.

Un haut-de-forme décoré de la façon la plus macabre possible.

Des petites lunettes rondes cachant pourtant très bien des yeux emplis de démence.

Des oreilles pointues et un sourire étendu, brillant de sa blancheur éclatante.

Une silhouette rondouillarde dont le costume jaune poussin était mis en valeur.

\- Oui, Allen… ta vraie famille t'attend !

Et pendant qu'Allen dormait comme un ange, le Comte rendait visite à ceux démunis de leurs proches. Un cri perça le calme de la nuit, ne perturbant pas le sommeil du chérubin.

* * *

Voilà~ ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! *espère que la fin n'était pas méga prévisible* Ciao !


End file.
